Aresto momentum
by Kim Xiah
Summary: Draco deja su "exitosa" vida de universitario en Alemania y regresa a Inglaterra para tratar de recolectar los dispersos pedazos de su pasado, echar un objetivo vistazo y por fin darse cuenta de que fue lo que pasó para que ahora él tenga la vida que tiene, que no es vida porque, entre otras cosas, ella no está. UA. DxH. M por si acaso


**Aresto momentum**

**By: Kim Xiah**

**Aclaraciones:**

Hola, de nuevo yo por aqui, voy a aclarar un par de cosas antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo.

1\. Si antes de alguna forma han leido algun fic con una trama parecida digo si, ese fic es mio, se llama "Acoustic and classic"

2\. no, no pienso terminarlo, he cambiado muchas escenas, muchas cosas, la trama sigue siendo la misma, pero pues otras cosas no.

3\. si quieren leer ese, esta bien, solo tien capitulos, no recuerdo ya, pero repito, muchas cosas cambian en este.

¿Que pasó? bueno, crecí, y mi forma de escribir creo que tambien, quiero apegarme un poco mas al libro, no hacer los personajes tan OoC y cosas varias por el estilo.

Muy escueta la explicación (por si a alguien le interesa) pero es que no tengo tiempo. :)

ahora si, espero que disfruten

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Cap. 1: La partida I**

El apuesto joven yacía sentado en el borde de la cama, desnudo, pensativo e inmóvil, a su lado , semi envuelta en sabanas de un chillón color turquesa una esbelta morena se desperezaba lentamente, habían pasado la que probablemente sería su última noche juntos, los recuerdos revoloteaban por su mente borrosos y confusos, la noche anterior habían ido a un bar, era su fiesta de despedida, luego habrían ido a la casa de la joven y había hecho el amor como nunca, la ropa había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos, excitantes gemidos de placer salían de ambos cuerpos, recordaba el momento justo en que sus cuerpos se unieron, suspiró… ya era tiempo de despertar.

\- Espero seguir provocando suspiros aún en la distancia…- ella acarició con ahínco los cabellos casi blancos de su - acompañante.

\- Que bien que despiertas- dijo él, al tiempo que volteaba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente con su chica.

Sus manos, blancas y de largos dedos viajaron hacia la cintura de la joven, quien se sintió animada por el gesto y en agradecimiento regaló al rubio un apasionado beso, beso que duró un par de segundos más de lo aconsejado si no se desea caer en las líneas de fuego.

\- Pansy…..- susurraba mientras ella capturaba fieramente su labio inferior, mordiendo con alevosía, tocando, incitando.

\- Shhh! Calla...no digas nada…no ahora- pasó su lengua por los dulces labios del muchacho- mejor hazme feliz otra vez…por última vez….- rogaba, acercándose a él, arrastrando de paso las sabanas enredadas en su pierna, colocándose sobre él, tentándolo con su femenina y curvilínea figura, haciendo que cayera una vez, aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para partir, podía darse ese lujo.

De una forma un poco brusca la arrojó sobre la cama, ella sonrió, no con una sonrisa dulce, no, no como ella…. Ella… sacudió su cabeza levemente al tiempo que sintió su mente nublarse y entonces la vió, de repente los ojos azules se tornaron del color del chocolate caliente, se asombró, en su cabeza, la blanca piel tomaba un color más bronceado, las piernas se hicieron más cortas, las caderas más llenas, ella se acercó, reclamando de nuevo su boca, él accedió aun preso del desconcierto, acarició los cabellos de ella, ahora, una gran mata de pelo enmarañado, sonrió en medio del beso y sintió la calidez de esa sonrisa llenar su corazón, ella gimió, y fue ese erótico sonido el que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la mata de cabello ante un poco enredada ahora era sedosa, brillante y bastante más corta, la piel volvió a adquirir su blancura y tersura habitual, el cuerpo bajo él ya no era más carne cálida, y los ojos llenos de vida que creyó ver eran de nuevo azules como el color que adquiría el mar en presencia de la noche, sonrió de nuevo, mas esta vez la ironía inundó sus facciones, a veces, muy de vez en cuando, recordaba su tacto, su piel tenia memoria de las caricias que ella le regalaba, el aroma de su perfume estaba tatuado en sus recuerdo, indeleble, inconfundible, ella aún era parte de su vida, de su día a día, la cruz que cargaba llevaba su nombre, el de ella… entonces, al inspirar de nuevo, tuvo valor para anular los recuerdos, solo por ese momento, y como pudo, detuvo la mano de la chica de ojos azules bajo él, la cual recorría descendente el pecho masculino descubierto de vellos y de ropa.

\- Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto Pansy al notar como el cuerpo de su amante se tensaba, viendo como retenía la respiración y como, sin aviso previo, saltaba de la cama hasta el lugar remoto de aquella habitación donde habían ido a parar sus pantalones- realmente no quieres- no supo si lo que sus labios habían pronunciado era una pregunta disfrazada de aseveración o lo contrario.

\- No es eso. -respondió fría y escuetamente

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es?.- insistía, ella se levantó, desnuda como estaba y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su compañero, mas este solo bufó inconforme y continuo en su labor, ella no podía creer que ese hombre estuviese resistiendo tal ataque de encantos.

\- Pasa, Pansy, que es hora de irme- decía, al tiempo que sumergía grácilmente los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello en un intento acertado de peinarlos

\- Pensé que….

\- No! No pienses- le detuvo- ni siquiera intentes considerarlo…. No irás conmigo, me despediste anoche, y debo agradecer que pusieses empeño en tu labor- agregó, mientras tomaba su chaqueta gris del suelo la doblaba y la colocaba sobre su antebrazo.- pero ya está.

Ella emitió un suspiro cargado de resignación, de vuelta en la cama, se tapó con las sabanas, Draco sonrió, más sabia ella también que hacerle cambiar de opinión era una titánica tarea que en ese momento era incapaz de llevar a cabo, le faltaban fuerzas y le sobraba el apetito, así que decidió dejar que se saliera con la suya, total, casi siempre eso era lo que sucedía, vió como una última sonrisita aparecía en el rostro del chico justo antes de cerrar la puerta, y en la mente femenina rondaba un "suerte, que la vas a necesitar" que nunca abandonó los delgados labios y mucho menos, llegó a oídos del deseado receptor.


End file.
